


Such is love, such is life

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: 5 years after Sarah left the Underground, she longs for a certain king, while below the king waits for her to ask, no, BEG for him, before he goes after her himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Labyrinth. All characters belong to Jim Henson. There will be some OCs and lemon. Seriously, GTFO if you're underage.

Sarah flopped backwards onto her bed, sighing. It was already past midnight when she got back from the party. She knew she would have to sleep soon, but she just couldn't. She knew the very second she fell asleep he would return to haunt her dreams. "Jareth, you bastard! Why are you doing to me?" she thought. She sighed once more and stood up. "Because you love him." she said to herself. She looked at herself in her tall mirror. "Because you love him and when he probably loved you you were too young and dumb to see it." She stared at herself and realized that she never noticed, but she had developed quite nicely. She was busty, and her bottom was quite shapely for someone her age. She was the kind of woman men her age would want to ravish and pleasure sexually. Espescially, no. She dissmissed the thought almost immediately. Almost.


	2. The Goblin King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after Sarah left the Underground, she longs for a certain king, while below the king waits for her to ask, no, BEG for him, before he goes after her himself.

He sighed, watching her through the crystal yet again. She had finally gotten home from that damned party, and was looking at herself in her mirror, when she said "Because you love him." Intrigue gripping him, he leaned in on the crystal and listened to the image of the twenty year old. "Because you loved him and when he possibly loved you you were too young and dumb to realize it." She was speaking of him! And he still loved her too. He had watched in silent jealousy when she started dating, and smiled in triumph when he found she was still a pure virgin, and that he might be able to claim her. It was then that the longing was joined with obsession, want, lust, and primal need for possession of her, heart, soul, mind and body. And of course, deep love beyond both their years. Being 5 years older than the 15 year old Sarah was a problem, but with her being 20 now, and he 25, he could let her creep into his mind more often. And into his dreams and thoughts. He even had a full closet the size of his large bedroom filled with hand tailored dresses that could stretch to fit her form, whatever that may be. He smirked, behind one of his gloves. " Whatever her form may be."


	3. A wish and a night of pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after Sarah left the Underground, she longs for a certain king, while below the king waits for her to ask, no, BEG for him, before he goes after her himself.

  
Author's notes: *siren* WARNING LEMONY FRESHNESS FURTHER IN CHAPTER *siren*  


* * *

After contemplating for a few hours, Sarah finally said "Oh goblin king, I will love you, fear you, do as you say, if you will come and whisk me away!" No sooner had the words left her lips than she heard the goblin king's voice behind her " Oh my sweet dear Sarah, I've waited five long years for you to say those words. Do you mean what you say?" Sarah turned to face him. "Yes Jareth, I meant every word." she said before they were transported to Jareth's chambers. His bedding was a deep, almost blood red color. She was about to comment on it when Jareth began kissing her hungrily, tounge poking her lips, demanding entry. Sarah gladly filled his request, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The taste of Jareth's saliva was tangy, contrasting the sweet, almost sugary taste of Sarah's. Instead of deciding to bother with buttons or zippers, he simply used his magic to remove both of their clothing. He quickly slid the tip of his already hard length into Sarah's dampening entrance. Sarah moaned aloud as he began sliding his whole length in slowly, breaking through the thin membrane of her hymen,causing her to bite her lip, a single tear falling. Jareth looked up, seeing the moist trail the tear left. "Are you ok? Is it too painful?" She shook her head and urged him to continue. He began thrusting slowly, making Sarah release a barrage of moans as he gained momentum. She came over and over before Jareth roared almost primally, looking at her with a possesive gleam in his eye "MINE!!!" and spilled his seed deep into her waiting womb. Both exhausted by their night of love making, Jareth and Sarah got underneath his comforter, and drifted of to sleep, holding hands.


	4. A surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after Sarah left the Underground, she longs for a certain king, while below the king waits for her to ask, no, BEG for him, before he goes after her himself.

  
Author's notes: Ok, this is my, maybe, sorta possibly last chapter of the day, tommorow I hope for more reads, i may start a series and a challenge as this chapter progresses in my mind.  


* * *

A few days after the day Sarah lost her virginity to the goblin king, he said that he had a surprise for her. He had her favorite foods prepared for this, and was preparing for dinner when the royal jeweler knocked on the door."S-sir?" the small creature stuttered. "Yes?" asked the king. "I-it's r-ready." "Excellent. Bring it to me immediately."  
\--------------------------  
Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, studying the silk dress that exactly fit her form, with ruffles and lace, it was quite beautiful, and fit her perfectly, too perfectly. She was in love, no doubt about it. But strangely, she had thrown up this morning, and though she had worked out before, her stomach was firmer than usual.   
\--------------------------  
At dinner, Sarah ate well, but remembered to be polite.Afterwards, Jareth brought her out to the balcony, got on one knee and said "My dearest Sarah, I love you more than words can say" he pulled out the ruby-and-garnet ring "Will you marry me?" Sarah gasped and got tears. "Yes, I will Jareth." she smiled and got down on her knees to hug him, crying tears of joy into her fiance's shoulder.


	5. A discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after Sarah left the Underground, she longs for a certain king, while below the king waits for her to ask, no, BEG for him, before he goes after her himself.

A couple more days after the proposal, Sarah found out something shocking. She called in Jareth. "Jareth, I'm late." Jareth smiled. "Love, the wedding isn't for a long while." Sarah inhaled sharply. "Not that kind of late, honey." His eyes widened with realization. "I'm, BABIES!?!?" Sarah bit her lip and nodded. Jareth, after getting over the initial shock was overjoyed at the idea of a son or daughter of his own. Sarah reminded him that he would have to have it confirmed. Jareth sent her quickly Aboveground to get the pregnancy tests. She brought them back and ran into the bathroom with Jareth waiting in front of the door.  
\--------------------------  
5 minutes later  
\--------------------------  
"Jareth?" called Sarah. "Yes, love?" "The tests, 8 positive, 2 negative. You're a father."


End file.
